Lost Boys: The Tribe
As the sun sets, the Tribe rises: a group of adrenalin-fueled thrill-crazed vampires tears up the surf and the streets with nonstop action. But when a champion surfer and his sister move in dark secrets erupt into hot-blooded passion and full-blooded fear.http://www.amazon.com/Lost-Boys-Tribe-Corey-Feldman/dp/B001ANQY7Y Full Synopsis Having just lost their parents in a car accident, Chris and Nicole Emerson move to Luna Bay to live with their Aunt Jillian. While exploring the town, Chris leaves his address at the home of Edgar Frog in hopes of getting a job as a surfboard shaper (as Edgar has become the town's only surfboard shaper). After returning to their new home, Chris decides to sit and watch the ocean. He is met there by Shane Powers, who invites him to a surf party later that night. Chris and his sister go to the party. After Nicole chats with Shane for a bit, she is tricked into drinking Shane's blood, thus eventually turning her into a half-vampire. Shane then takes Nicole for a ride on his motorcycle while her brother is being distracted by a beautiful girl. Chris soon starts to look for Nicole and gets angry with Shane after their return. They leave the party, and on the way home, Nicole starts to feel sick. Once arriving at their home Nicole attacks Chris, but before she hurts him, Edgar Frog knocks her out with a surfboard. Edgar then reveals that he is a vampire hunter, and Nicole has been infected by a member of the undead. Chris then throws Edgar out of the house and puts Nicole to bed. Soon Lisa, the girl he was with from the party, shows up and talks with Chris before he goes into making out with her again. While kissing, Lisa sprouts fangs and tries to feed on Chris. He then pushes her away, and she is impaled and killed by taxidermy antlers. The next day, finally convinced that Edgar was right, Chris pays him another visit. Edgar tells Chris that he only let Chris throw him out because he knows what it's like to lose a family member to the other side, thus implying that his brother and partner, Alan Frog, is now a vampire. Edgar also tells him that his sister is only half-vampire and will remain that way unless she feeds, and she can be turned human again if they kill the head vampire. They decide that Chris will join up with the tribe of vampires and become one of them in order to gain their trust, only to betray them in the end. Chris finds the vampire gang, known as "The Tribe" and drinks Shane's blood during their campfire. During this time, Jon reveals to the human girls that are with them that they are vampires before attacking them. Chris pretends to attack one and tells her to run, but John sees this and bites the girl. Jon, Kyle, and Erik, now aware of Chris's betrayal, attack him. Jon is staked by Chris with a tree branch, but Chris still has yet to fight off Kyle and Erik. Edgar arrives and frightens them off by yelling, "WHO ORDERED THE STAKE?!" before showing them the wooden stakes in his hands. Chris and Edgar then set off to find Shane and the remaining members of the Tribe, and save Nicole. Once there, Chris drives a running drill into Erik's heart, and elsewhere, Edgar shoots Kyle in the head with a holy water balloon, causing his head to explode. Afterwards, Chris and Shane have a final showdown with Shane gaining the upper hand. Nicole intervenes and stakes Shane. Shane tries to pull Nicole onto the stake, but before he can do so, he is decapitated by Chris with a sword, restoring them to normal. Edgar arrives to see Shane's burning corpse on the ground. He tells Chris and Nicole that they'll be getting a bill for his services. They return home, where Evan asks Nicole if he can call her sometime, and Nicole agrees. After Chris and Nicole get a can of beer each from the fridge, Aunt Jillian appears and accuses them of doing drugs and promises a no-tolerance policy. Chris and Nicole each respond to this by taking a sip of beer. In a mid-credits scene, Edgar Frog encounters Sam Emerson, now a vampire, and after exchanging some dialogue, they charge at each other before the credits resume. Cast *Tad Hilgenbrink as Chris Emerson *Autumn Reeser as Nicole Emerson *Angus Sutherland as Shane Powers *Kyle Cassie as Jon *Greyston Holt as Evan *Corey Feldman as Edgar Frog *Gabrielle Rose as Aunt Jillian *Moneca Delain as Lisa *Tom Savini as David Von Etten *Shaun Sipos as Kyle *Merwin Mondesir as Erik *Corey Haim as Sam Emerson Corey Haim briefly reprises his role as Sam Emerson, but only appears following a portion of the film's final credits. Jamison Newlander is also listed in the film's credits, although he only appears briefly as Alan Frog in the two alternative endings. Alternate Endings In one alternate ending, Edgar is cleaning up after the vampire hunt, when Sam Emerson (who is not a vampire) knocks on his door. Sam warns him that his brother Alan is coming to settle the score. Edgar is reluctant to accept Sam's help, but Sam insists he needs it. The scene ends with vampiric Alan and a female companion driving wildly to confront Edgar. Another alternate ending is a slightly extended version of the first, but with Sam wearing black sunglasses and showing Edgar bite marks on his neck. Production Notes Screenwriter Hans Rodionoff originally wrote a script about surfing werewolves titled The Tribe which was rejected by studios all over Hollywood including Warner Bros. for its too similar resemblance to the original Lost Boys movie. Later when Warner Bros decided to make a sequel of The Lost Boys they had the briliant idea of recycling the script for'' The Tribe''. "The studio was like, 'Hey, we can just take that and turn the werewolves into vampires,'" says Director PJ Pesce. "Hans said, 'Wait a second, in vampire mythology, vampires are not supposed to be able to cross running water; there's a logical disconnect there if you're gonna have surfing vampires.'" Production on Lost Boys: The Tribe began in early 2007 and started filming in Vancouver, B.C. in August. Location shooting for the film was rumored to include San Diego and Vancouver, B.C.. Six weeks of production in Squamish and Richmond, outside of Vancouver, was schedules to wrap on Sept. 24. Reception Despite critical reviews, the movie was a financial success and became a top selling DVD and sold double the amount expected. Planning for a third film has began with the original trio Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, and Jamison Newlander being slated to return. Related Articles *Lost Boys: The Tribe (Soundtrack) External Links *''Official Site]'' *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies